Final Fantasy: Chaos After Chaos
by Scribble Scrawl
Summary: The Four Heroes of Light triumphed over Chaos and the cycle broken. Returned to a world that never knew the torments of the fiends, nor of the heroes who saved it, each of them part ways to seek a life of their own. On the anniversary of their victory, they come together once more to share the changes they have found, and discover the world needs their protection once again.


Scribble Scrawl's Rambling: I do not own Final Fantasy, though some of the appearances, histories, and personalities of several characters are either expanded on from the original, or entirely of my own invention. This also borrows a few Final Fantasy I related elements from Dissidia, but not much. This WILL contain spoilers for the original game. This takes place in an alternate timeline created by the breaking of Chaos' Time-Loop, and as such things will be a bit different. Final Fantasy I is a big old blank slate when it comes to a lot of details though - Games hadn't gotten too big on lore and story back then - so I'll have to make up a bunch of stuff to flesh things out anyways. I will try to make it feel right though, and fit in with the general conventions that are established in FF 1 or the series as a whole. This first chapter will mainly be spent establishing who our main characters are though, so bear with it if you want to get into the more adventure-ho bits. So, without further blathering, hope you enjoy!

* * *

_There are heroes who are only myth or legend, stories told on rainy days to entertain oneself and others._

* * *

Four figures stood their ground before a terrible demon, each brandishing a weapon of legendary power. Excalibur, the sword of legendary knights in times forgotten. Masamune, the blade wielded by lone ninja throughout history. Razer, the cursed blade that eventually killed all who wielded it. Finally, the Sage's Staff, lost from an age where magic was extraordinarily potent.

However, even with these weapons, the Demon's strength far outweighed their own and they all knew it. Still, they did not back down, and held their ground. This was the only battle that actually mattered now, and if it was lost, then the world would be doomed for all of time to endless death and destruction.

* * *

_Other heros are the inspiration for myth and legend, with their stories being told over the ages again and again, though many of the details are lost to time amidst the retellings._

* * *

A fierce battle raged, the four combined barely able to match the demons strength. The demon would strike, one of the four would counter by creating magical defenses to shield them from its might. The others would then strike, blasts of black magic bombarding the fiend from places unseen thanks to invisibility enchantments, while the powerful blades slashed across its body. Far from outmatched, the demon lashed out at each, striking them despite their magical aid, and forcing them to their knees before it.

* * *

_Then there are the heros who are not known, their deeds go unsung and upraised because none know of it._

* * *

The four stand again, and the fiend laughs at the futility of their efforts. Knowing it was now or never, the blades of three mythical weapons all strike the demon as one as the most powerful spell white magic has to offer is unleashed. A final blow is struck...

* * *

_This could be for several reasons. The hero may not have survived to tell the tale, quite literally, or the hero's quest took place away from the eyes and ears of witnesses behind the scenes._

* * *

The demon cries out in unfathomable rage, and its unholy power collapses inward on itself. The chaotic churning and twisting of the fiends power rending the area around it asunder, tearing the fiend apart before the eyes of the four. In its last moment, it laughs at their futile attempt at victory...

* * *

_In a world nearly destroyed by a diabolical plot, four warriors only barely managed to save the world._

* * *

A shockwave resounds through the passages of time, resonating from a point far in the future...

* * *

_The world was saved, and balance restored._

* * *

Page after page of history is rewritten, the people and even the land itself altered...

* * *

_However, all memory and mark of their adventure on the world and its people had been erased._

* * *

The wave in time reaches the four, distorting the flow of time before their very eyes...

* * *

_Only the four warriors were spared from this erasure._

* * *

A brilliant light appears, shielding them from the distortion...

* * *

_Perhaps the fate or god that guided them protected them from it, or perhaps it was simply because they were far enough back in time to avoid the effects._

* * *

The shrine shook violently, the power that sustained it dispersing...

* * *

_Regardless of the exact cause, the result was the same:_

* * *

The four disappeared just as the walls began to crumble, the place no longer able to sustain itself without the fiends demonic power.

* * *

_The Warriors of Light now fou__nd themselves in a world in which they did not exist._

* * *

Lucretia snapped awake, blue eyes wide open as she sat up stiff as a board. Recognition of her surroundings set in after a moment and the stiffness melted into a sleepy calm. Golden-yellow wooden boards, purple curtains, and the soft purple bed she was currently sitting in was what greeted her line of sight. The wood was from a rare tree - Kaya or something if she recalled - the ceiling and floorboards and walls all made of it, while purple was a rather expensive dye to create and therefore considered extravagant. It was her bedroom, in the house she'd had built nearly a year ago, in Pravoka.

Rubbing a hand across her face, pushing a strand of light blue hair aside in the process, the young woman let out an annoyed sigh. She'd had the same dream that occasionally plagued her over the last year, of that final battle with the Archfiend Chaos. The entire ordeal had been incredibly difficult, especially near the end, and the aftermath was no better. The world was saved and relative peace restored, and while that was motive enough, something more would have been nice.

At the very least recognition, if not actual rewards, for the sacrifice and effort put forth to accomplish that goal. Suffice to say, Lucretia wasn't a very altruistic person.

Throwing the purple sheets off of her, the former warrior of light swung her legs off the side of the bed and yawned before pushing herself to her feet. Her feet met the cold wooden floor with a slight creak, and she shivered at the cool morning air against her brown skin. With several quick strides she was in front of a large dresser and digging through it, muttering small curses to the fact that even on the edge of town the chilled ocean air permeated her house. She could light a fire, but having a fire unattended at night was a rather reckless idea even to her and she would not be sticking around long enough this morning to make it worthwhile. Various garments were pulled aside and discarded after a moments thought, deciding that there really was only one appropriate choice.

Several black articles were pulled out of the dresser, followed by something that clinked and clanged against itself and shone brightly whenever so much as a stray beam of sunlight caught it. She was never really one for showing off, the fancy clothes were more to blend in to the rich crowd when needed. She did feel compelled to at least show that she'd made a rather nice life for herself in merely a year, something she previously would have considered impossible. Those 'rich people clothes' hadn't seen much use either - Pravoka was a middle-class port town. She was probably the richest person there, even if all her wealth came from robbing the gleefully corrupt merchantry that often came here.

She slipped a sleeveless undershirt over her head, which hung lightly against her upper torso before bottling up against the flair of her waist. She paid it no mind, adjusting it with a simple tug, and donned the twinkling set of mail – made of mythril, a powerful material that was much stronger than normal – that made her wince slightly at the contact with the cold metal. She wore the mail everywhere. It had been necessary in times past, but these days it merely comforted her to do so. Paranoia fueled that habit, as she was certain the day she would forget to wear it would be the day some cutthroat merchant would try to stick a knife in her back. Not that she thought they could succeed at that even if they tried, but it didn't hurt anything to have the extra protection. Next came a long sleeved black shirt, securing the open front closed with a small black sash. Picking up the last large garment from the small pile she had made, she slipped the pair of black slacks on with a small grunt of difficulty.

When she was younger she had been a twig of a girl that one couldn't even be sure was a girl at a glance. However, over the course of time – years of running and jumping and other acrobatics – she had become lean and athletic. The past year of relative peace and great prosperity had naturally caused some changes to that; her figure one of a well-off noble instead of a poverty-hardened thief. She was still capable of impressive athletics, if now deceptively so, and it did little to impede her talents. If anything it made things a little easier, she mused, since few would think someone with a little heft to their frame capable of the nearly impossible robberies she managed.

With a quick hop on one foot, she slipped a black sock and matching slipper-like shoe on, doing the same for the other foot. Outfit completed, she looked herself over in the nearby, extravagant full-body mirror hung on the wall. She gave a small nod of approval. Normally she wouldn't wear such suspicious clothing, and the outfit was tailored for her figure of a year ago, but but today was a different day than usual and it was far too appropriate to pass up over a little snugness.

Running her fingers through her shaggy blue hair to untangle some knots, Lucretia examined her face. The longer hair, which she had been slowly growing out, suited her as well. It was hardly as long as was norm for girls, not even long enough to reach her shoulders, but it was much longer than it had been in times past. She had only kept it so short in the past because of the chore it was to keep well groomed back then. Not so these days, and she had taken to the idea of doing whatever she wanted now that she could afford to. At worst some extra hair could be cut off anyways, if it became a problem or she decided she disliked it.

Turning away from her musings, Lucretia picked up a plain sack containing a few things she had packed the night before – A helmet, a pair of gauntlets, some items and weapons – and headed out of her bedroom. Unlike every other day, she actually had something to do. Pravoka was a port town however, and the place she was going was hardly far by boat. She had to be at her destination by noon, but she could easily afford to enjoy a nice breakfast before it was time to leave. Her cooking skills had gotten rather good as well, in her opinion. It helped that she'd pilfered quite a few recipes from some of the merchantry. They were rather good when prepared properly, but she had no idea why they guarded those with such intensity and were only willing to sell the knowledge for exorbitant prices. It wasn't as if the recipe alone made the food good, the skill of the cook and the quality of ingredients was very much at play.

Something she'd learned very quickly during her first few attempts.

* * *

Viviana finished strapping on her armor, which had a dragons face carved into it, and frowned slightly as she adjusted it for a few moments to get it into the correct placement. It wasn't too restricting, not even distracting once she got it on right, but it was nonetheless an annoyance that it had to be worn just right in order to get it to feel halfway comfortable. Such was the downside to having scavenged the set from some dungeon. One could hardly expect it to be a perfect fit for any random person that happened to put it on, and unfortunately the magic within it made it nearly impossible for an ordinary smith to try and adjust it. Thankfully she was at least the right height for it, since the armor had likely been originally crafted for someone as impressively tall as she was - she could think of few people who were her height or taller, after all. She'd long since learned to live with it in any case, but every now and then she found herself annoyed all the same.

Putting that train of thought aside, the knight slipped on her gauntlets and backless helmet – both coated in diamond – that allowed her hair to poke out the back in all its messed up and spiky wonder. That was something that gave her constant trouble, though she was rather fond of it no matter how often it would get tangled in her helmet or attempt to break whatever comb she ran through it.

Her blue eyes scanned the room for the next object, spotting it leaning up against the wall. Picking up the sheathed sword, she attached it to the belt around her waist. Despite the weapon, even when sheathed, looking ancient and trashed – mainly due to the fact that it was ancient – it was really a rather powerful weapon. She never felt quite safe without it in hands reach, which was only natural considering the things she had fought not remotely long enough ago.

The end result was an impressively armed and armored knight of obvious ability, for though the armor added much to her apparent size she was quite a sight on her own. Perhaps not as much as some other knights, who favored great and heavy weapons and armor so thick they could hardly move, but her muscular frame hinted at the great force she could put behind her sword and shield if need be. She ever favored versatility in combat anyways, and while those few other knights might have more raw strength than her, they were often slow and clumsy. She considered herself to be at the peak of knightly capability, the perfect defender of a kingdom and protector of justice. Satisfied that all was in order, Viviana set out for the day.

Later, she had a important meeting to be at, but for now she had her various knightly duties to attend too.

* * *

Aurelius paused in his travels as he wiped a red-gloved hand across his pale forehead, the only really exposed part of his body, as he noticed the fuzzy image of the gate of the town come into view. He'd been traveling for several days now, and was glad to finally be within sight of his destination. It was particularly hot during noon-time this past week, and sunny, which was a rather big annoyance to the red-clad wizard. His wide-brimmed hat helped to shade him, and the rest of his covering clothing protected his sensitive skin.

The man was literally covered from head to toe. A hat on his head, a mask covering the lower half of his face, long sleeved shirt and gloves covering his arms and hands, and pants tucked into a pair of boots. A large cape hung around his frame, enveloping him when he was still and obscuring his form further. All of it was the same shade of red, as well, which clearly marked him out as a red wizard – a special mixture of warrior, black mage, and white mage. A talented eye would note that, underneath the clothing, he was rather muscular despite the frailty his clothing and weary demeanor would indicate. Hardly to the degree one would see in someone such as a dock worker, but clearly a man who had some brute force at his disposal should he need it.

How he longed for the cold and shade of winter, or at least the relative coolness of spring or fall. Summer was, in his opinion, the worst of the seasons. But then, he was slightly biased on the matter. He had never taken well to heat and sunlight. His albino skin was quick to burn, and his eyes - red from their lack of pigmentation - made his vision poor at best. His long hair, bundled into a loose ponytail, had always been a snow-white color. He could be far worse off than a little irritated by the heat and light, he knew. As a child he was much more sickly, his severe albinism simply being the aesthetic representation of his frailty.

His parents had seemed content to let that be, to have him simply stay safely indoors. He determined he would be as good as anyone else. That strength of will had turned him into the great red wizard he was today, master of the sword and magical arts. No amount of determination would undo his eyesight or his sensitivity to the harsh rays of the sun, but such was life and he felt no strong urge to seek some method of changing would could be solved with a cloak and a big hat.

Resuming his trek, Aurelius looked forward to arriving. He was meeting old friends again today – people he hadn't seen in a year now. He was also looking forward to getting out of the blasted sun and heat. At least much of the path to Corneria was covered in thick and shaded wood, even if the road he was on now wasn't.

He would have to remember to demand that next year's meeting be held in the evening, or to show up the night before perhaps.

* * *

Euclid cheerfully walked along the winding dirt road that travelers and merchants often used to get from one town to another. Patrols often swept up and down the streets, so it was much safer from monsters or bandits than out in the wilderness. Not that he had anything to worry about in that regard, as he was a great healer. The thought that a sneak attack would prevent him from using that healing power never occurred to him, which was why he was now humming obliviously as he traveled, hardly paying any attention to what he was doing.

His white cap sitting on top of his short blonde hair giving him a moderate amount of shade, brown eyes admiring the scenery, and his white robe that was too big for his skinny body that conveniently reflected the heat and sun left Euclid looking for all the world like your average youth playing at make-believe despite obviously being quite too old for that sort of thing. He was enjoying the weather immensely, too. It was bright, it was cheerful, and it was nothing like the dread and woe that had filled the world previously. Life was good indeed, in his opinion.

His thoughts were turned elsewhere moments later, focusing on things in the past. Particularly, friends who had parted ways after a grand adventure. Bravery, terror, close calls, brilliant saves, it had everything. It was a shame nobody else remembered it...

He'd always wanted to be a renown hero, a legend. A person known far and wide as a great and benevolent healer, that could treat nearly anything. Injury, disease, even those that had recently died – though that last one required him to cast his reviving magic within an hour of their death, much like a Phoenix Down – were within his power to treat. The young white wizard's thoughts shifted, as in his field of vision he recognized a familiar red shape. Instantly excited, the youth took off, staff in hand, and sprinted down the road towards the figure off in the distance.

He was certain he knew who that was!

* * *

A year had passed since that day, Lucretia mused as she helped herself to another slice of chicken and took a drink of Cornelia Rose Rum. She had managed to catch a ship out of Pravoka right before it left, and since travel by sea was a lot faster than travel by foot, managing to arrive in Cornelia in only a few hours. Now all she had to do was wait around for the people she was meeting to show up, and figured some lunch was in order. She was, she admitted to herself, rather in love with Cornelia Rose Rum – which was made with a rare rose flower found only in Cornelia.

Unlike most inn-slash-pubs, the lighting in this one was bright and the decor wasn't cheap or cheesy. Paintings of famous patrons lined one wall, the royal family of past and present as well as several heros. One particular painting stood out, of a knight with fierce looking armor and a long cloak. The patrons were mostly the wealthy, knights or merchants or those that had money to spare, so her own presence was paid only brief attention – Mainly just leering stares when she had walked by before taking a seat at a table in the corner away from everyone else. It likely didn't help dissuade them any that her current outfit hugged her form more than the outfits of most other women did.

Lucretia flipped a golden gil coin effortlessly into the air, catching it without looking, as she took another long drink from her mug. The coin was actually part of a recent theft of hers, having stolen several thousand gil from a corrupt store owner that charged far too much for items. Although said store owner hadn't done anything to her technically, at the start of that adventure over a year ago she recalled being forced to scrape and scrounge just to afford enough items – potions of varying effects – to safely traverse the monster-infested lands. So she considered it a type of vengeance to torment the greedy merchant as best she could without leaving any clues to who was doing it.

Anyway, she was getting sidetracked in her thoughts again. Finishing off her drink with one last impressively large gulp, the blue haired woman set the empty mug down just as the small jingling of a bell sounded the arrival of someone new entering the establishment. The ninja's honed senses immediately locked in on the source, tensing slightly before she dismissed the interruption. For a moment there, she'd thought it was someone that had come to investigate the theft she'd performed earlier.

Not that anyone could have actually done anything about it if they were.

* * *

Viviana briefly looked around, green eyes scanning the room. After a moments sweep, the tan skinned woman located the person she had come to meet, and strode over with slow, casual grace. As she walked, several men "discretely" leered at her, which she skillfully ignored. While she didn't particularly like it, there was no law against looking and it'd be wrong of her to use her strength to scare the men into not not doing it. She also had to admit that she was something of a rare sight, as most women in the land were either waif-like middle or lower class, or the more pampered upper class and nobles. One such as her, who looked as if she could beat out most of the patrons in an arm-wrestling contest, was definitely a rare sight.

As she got closer, the red haired woman mused for possibly the fiftieth time just how much she towered over the thief-turned-ninja. At six feet even, the red haired woman was far taller than the blue haired woman's own height of five feet flat. Viviana had been the tallest of their group, back when they were a group that is, and Lucretia had been the shortest. As well as the largest and smallest, respectively, though she noted passively that her old comrade had filled out from the nearly emaciated, if athletic, build of a year ago. It was good to see she was doing well, then, even if she was fairly certain any prosperity the thief enjoyed was not rightfully gained.

She owed it to her friend however, and the world did as well, to let her be so long as she was not robbing from those who could not spare it. When they had first traveled together, they had clashed many times about right and wrong and laws and all manner of things. Over time however, she had come to see that Lucretia was not cold hearted nor cruel, and that she was in no hurry to force the pains of poverty upon others. In truth she somewhat admired the passionate dedication the thief had to "humbling the corrupt", regardless of how much the thief then enjoyed the fruits of what she took, but that was something she doubted she would ever admit allowed.

Viviana frowned as she sat down in a chair opposite her former companion, noticing the empty mug and plate on the table. "I see you started without us, Lucretia." The red head commented in the chiding tone one would use on a child that had spoiled themselves for an upcoming meal

Lucretia waved off the comment, quite literally, and smirked. "I'd thought it'd take you a few hours to break yourself away from your job as the King's lapdog, so I figured I'd go ahead and grab something for lunch."

"I'm sure you mean that quite literally." The knight commented off-handedly, the barest hint of a smile threatening to grace her face. "I doubt you've paid for anything willingly in your life."

"We can't all get free grub in service of the castle, Lady Giant." The ninja snorted in amusement.

Rather than get mad, having long since grown used to the banter, Viviana chuckled lightly. "I almost missed that smart mouth of yours, Dwarfling. Almost."

"Don't get soft on me, save it for when Aurelius and Euclid get here." Lucretia replied with an amused shake of her head.

"I wouldn't dream of it, though you seem to have that covered." The tall knight grinned victoriously, the thief having left herself open in the game of banter.

"Hah, got me there." The short blue haired woman laughed, conceding defeat. "Don't let it fool you though, my skills are as sharp as ever."

Viviana didn't doubt that claim, though she did wonder if she wouldn't have a little trouble sneaking into some of the tight spaces she used to. The thief hardly looked out of shape, just well-fed. It was nostalgic to tease each other once more in any case. Their banter was more a ritual and bonding experience at this point, but there was a time when they were not particularly close despite being comrades. The nicknames of Dwarfling and Lady Giant had started as insults, but were now more odd terms of endearment.

"Well, look who has just arrived, Dwarfling." Viviana commented in an amused tone, motioning towards the door as two more figures entered the building with another sounding of the bell chime. "Seems there might be something to that saying "Speak of the devil and he shall appear." after all."

* * *

Relieved at being out of the sun and heat as he stepped into the establishment, Aurelius peered around the room for the people he and his companion were meeting. After taking a few seconds, he spotted the knight and ninja, pointing them out to his companion. He started to move over to them when Euclid took the initiative and jogged over – nearly hitting several customers with his staff in the process - with that stupidly large grin of his plastered across his face and a hand clasped to his head to keep his hat from flopping off. The red wizard sighed, following after him at a much more reasonable pace.

"Viviana! Lucretia!" The youth cheered, patting a friendly hand on each womans shoulder, a bit louder than need be. "So good to see you two again, its been far too long!"

The young man paused, doing a double take at Lucretia before exclaiming the object of his surprise. "Lucretia, you've grown your hair out!"

Viviana briefly felt embarrassed at the scene the young man was making, but shook it away and greeted him in return. "Yes it has, Euclid."

Lucretia, on the other hand, simply rolled her eyes at the loud youth and leveled a blank stare at the approaching Aurelius. She was just now remembering just how annoying this group could be. She used to fight with Viviana, Euclid was nothing but a hyperactive headache, and she and Aurelius were constantly locked in a battle of 'who has better taste'. She was adamant that all red like that was garish, and he equally felt the same towards all black - often pointing out that it made one more obvious if their intention was to be sneaky, much to her irritation. But, it was nostalgic nonetheless. Odd how things that annoy you can grow on you anyway.

The red wizard simply stared back at her for a few moments before commenting. "Don't look at me like that, you didn't get tackled at the town gate by that bundle of hyperactive robes calling itself a wizard."

The ninja chuckled at the mental image of Aurelius being flying tackled by Euclid, believing it far more than likely that the white wizard would actually do that instead of give a normal greeting. In fact, she suspected that the only reason that Euclid had not tackled them as well was because Aurelius had prompted him not too. "Well, since we're all here, lets order some drinks then. I recommend the Cornelia Rose Rum, its a tie for that Elfheim Cherry Wine you like so much, Aurelius."

The Red Wizards stoic disposition broke away at that comment, and with a loud snort the man sat down across from Lucretia, Euclid taking the last seat to his right. "I really doubt that."

* * *

"So, what'd I tell you?" Lucretia prodded as Aurelius analyzed the taste of the mug of rum in his hand. "It's just as good as the stuff Elfheim makes, right?"

Aurelius studied the drink seriously, comparing the taste of the rum to the memory of the wine he so loved. After several moments, he took another drink and shrugged. "Not bad... But not as good as Elfheim Cherry Wine."

"I prefer the Duergar Mountain Stout, myself." Viviana commented after taking a drink of her own mug of the rose rum, wishing it had as much kick as the aforementioned alcoholic beverage. Duergar Mountain Stout was a special stout that could only be found in Mount Duergar, and rumor had it could only be brewed there, that had enough flavor to keep you tasting it for hours. Rumor claimed it was either named for its "mountain of flavor" or some ingredient that was from the mountain, but it was a closely guarded dwarven secret.

"Bah, you two have no taste." Lucretia pouted.

"I like it, Lucretia." Euclid offered, sipping at his drink contentedly.

"Well, at least one of you has some working taste buds." The ninja smirked, the knight and red wizard rolling their eyes. All three of them were fully aware that Euclid liked pretty much everything and was the least picky person in the world.

"So then, who should start first?" Viviana asked, changing the subject.

"Well, I don't really have much to tell." Lucretia shrugged. "Unlike you all, I've been living the good life."

She emphasized this statement by giving her stomach a pat before continuing. "A nice house, never without good food, and tormenting the hell out of the merchantry whenever they try to screw with Pravoka."

"There's many different ways to live a good life, Lucretia." Aurelius retorted, though he nodded in indication that he was glad she was enjoying herself at least. Putting a hand to his chin in thought, he eventually let it drop with a shrug. "I don't have much to tell either. I started traveling again, pursuing the scholarly arts. As you know, nobody remembers us. Not even... family."

There was a brief moment of silence as the four each mulled over that, though they all had dealt with it in their own ways long ago. Lucretia had been an orphan - and as such was mostly unaffected in regards to lost family - while Viviana and Euclid were only children and their parents had died several years ago. These three were hit harder by being wiped from the world than any closer bonds being erased. Aurelius, however, still had possessed a family to lose – and what was being forgotten by the world compared to being forgotten by loved ones?

"Anyway, thats really all there is for me now." The red wizard concluded, breaking the awkward silence. "I've yet to discover anything new or important, but I owe that more to the sheer extensiveness of our travels prior.

"I've been traveling to become a legendary healer again." Euclid spoke after a moment, seeming more serious than usual. He crossed his arms and frowned. "It hasn't been easy, since there's a lot less problems to fix than before. Not a bad thing... But it certainly makes finding people to heal a lot harder. Nothings happened that would make a good story, though."

The seriousness left him as soon as he was done speaking, ending his turn with a sigh and a slump of his shoulders. He certainly didn't wish harm on anyone, especially not just so he could have a sense of glory and accomplishment, but he'd grown up in a far worse world that was in desperate need of someone of his talents. This world not so much.

"Then I suppose I am the only one with a tale, then?" Viviana asked, the other three shrugging in response. "Well, I came back to Cornelia to become a knight of the kingdom..."


End file.
